Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction, corpectomy, discectomy, laminectomy, fusion, fixation and implantable prosthetics. Correction treatments used for positioning and alignment of vertebrae may employ implants, such as, for example, spinal constructs and interbody devices, for stabilization of a treated section of a spine. In some cases, the spinal constructs may be manipulated with surgical instruments for compression and distraction of vertebrae. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior technologies.